mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaito
}}'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:Black; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Gaito (楽斗/ガクト Gakuto) (Gackto in manga) |- |Age': 20 (morto') |- |'Birthday:' November 21 |- |'Birthplace:' Panthalassa Kingdom |- |'Species/Race:' Panthalassa Clan |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:Black; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Appearance |- |'Gender:' Male |- |'Hair Color:' Gray |- |'Eye Color:' Pink |- |'Height:' 172 cm (5'8") |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:Black; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Star Sign:' Scorpio |- |'Favorite Color:' Black |- |'Favorite Type of Girls:' Calm and Mysterious Girls |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:Black; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Family:' Kaito (younger twin brother) |- |'Love Interest:' Sara |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:Black; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actor:' Daisuke Kishio (JP) Steven Blum (EN) |- |'Position in the Series:' Main Antagonist (1st season) |} Gaito (楽斗/ガクト Gakuto) is the leader of the sea monsters (Dark Lovers) who is bent on taking over the marine world, but is secretly ruled by Sara. He is also the older twin brother of Kaito. He is also member of Panthalassa Tribe, granting him various powers. His two main goals were to find his twin brother, Kaito, and to capture all seven of the Mermaid Princessess. He needed Kaito because he thought that once the two were together, their powers combined were strong enough to take over the world, not knowing that it was strong enough to destroy the world instead. He needed all seven Mermaid Princesses to revive Aqua Regina, who he thought he could use to assist him in taking over the world. In the manga, he is referred to as "Gackto". History Like Kaito, Gaito is part of the Panthalassa race and was one of the descendents who was given a cursed fate, Gaito possessing the power of darkness. Because Aqua Regina lacked the power to break the curse, she had to separate them, causing Gaito to become very lonely. He lived at the very bottom of the sea and was only accompanied by his sea creatures, whom later became the Dark Lovers with his dark powers. He later came across Sara, whom he believe was going through the same sort of loneliness that he was going through, causing him to fall in love with her. On the first season, Gaito was the main antagonist. He is always seen in his castle. He is in love with Sara, and as he said in the last episode of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, Sara shared the same loneliness with him. His destruction of the human world was Sara's request. He was delighted when Sara decided to go with him in the end. And he died at the end of the first season. When he lost his power he stayed with his castle and Sara came back with him. In the second season of Episode 14 as a spirit appears before Kaito, reminding him who is his most important person. His main goal in the entire first season is to collect all of the seven countries princesses to call forth Aqua Regina. He then will use her power to control all the oceans. From the very first episode his minions already captured the South Pacific Ocean Princess Coco and the Arctic Ocean Princess, Noel. And also having the not princess any more, Sara. Personality Gaito can be rather impatient when his servants constanly fail him,but he always has a soft side whenever he is with Sara. and can become jealous when it seems like Sara is thinking of someone else other than him and will do whatever it takes to win her heart back.However,when he is betrayed,he can become even more cruel and sadistic. Appearance Gaito has spikey grey hair and pink eyes. He wears lightning earrings with a loose attached black robe. And also, black pants and pointy shoes. He has a dark red necklace and is usually seen holding a rose, wine, or his staff. Voice Actors Gaito's voice actor Daisuke Kishio was born March 28, 1974 (so he is currently 44 years old). He was born in Matsusaka of the Mie prefecture in Japan. He voiced both Gaito and Kaito in both Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch and Pure. He started his voice acting career around 1996, he often voices bishonen characters that have a gentle or soft voice. He's also known to be a quite good singer (although, he never really sang in Mermaid Melody). He changed his given name in 2007, however, the pronunciation and romanization do not change (He uses hiragana characters to spell his name instead of using kanji characters now). Gaito's voice actors in dubs: * English: Steven Blum * Taiwanese: 林谷珍 * Korean: 변현우 / Hyeon-Wu Byeon * French: Karim Barras * Spanish: Javier Moreno * Greek: Γιώργος Ματαράγκας / Giórgos Mataránkas * Italian: Lorenzo Scattorin * Portuguese: Sérgio Calvinho * Serbian: Михаило Лаптошевић / Mihailo Laptošević * Malaysian: N/A * Singaporean: N/A * Hebrew: גילן שחף / Gilan Shahaf * Cantonese: 梁偉德 Gallery Gaito's Gallery: Gaito/Gallery Gaito.jpg 511451.jpg 424724745_small.jpg|A rose in his mouth MermaidMelody19.jpg Gaito kidnap Luchia.jpg Gaito-bath.png|Gaito enjoying his pool and wine. GaitoAndYuri.png Gaito x Yuri almost kiss.jpg A7F7A0A1-A12A-4184-ADFA-976601C569AF.jpeg 050EBC49-C510-4FA5-9E2A-C318D6DED82D.gif Mimi Besides Gaito.png Sheshe And Mimi Talking To Gaito.png Mimi Getting Slapped.png MarriedDifficultBongo-max-1mb.gif E454E023-273A-4099-879D-4734E06A2DE2.gif Sheshe And Mimi Speaking To Gaito.gif Gaito Praising Sheshe And Mimi.gif Sheshe And Mimi Talking In Front Of Gaito.gif Sheshe Smiling Next To Gaito.png Sheshe And Mimi Talking To Gaito.gif Sheshe And Mimi Laughing In Front Of Gaito.gif Sheshe And Mimi In Front Of Dark Lovers.gif Gaito Talking To Sheshe And Mimi.png Gaito Scolding Mimi And Sheshe.png Angry Gaito.png Gaito Being Serious.png Mimi Asking Gaito.png Sheshe Asking Gaito.png Sheshe And Mimi Surprised About Gaito’s Decision.png Gaito Talking To Sheshe And Mimi.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Villains Category:Male Antagonists Category:Twin Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Season 1 Category:Gaito Category:Males Category:Sara Category:Manga Series Category:Manga Category:Kaito Domoto Category:Maria Category:Yuri Category:Galleries